The present invention relates to a method for providing a composite structure having improved protection against erosion and foreign object damage and the composite article formed thereby. The method of the present invention has particular utility in the manufacture and refurbishment of airfoil structures.
Composite airfoil structures such as the fan exit guide vane on a jet engine are subject to erosion from atmospheric effects as well as from damage resulting from the impingement of foreign objects on the leading edge of the vane. Efforts have been made to find suitable techniques for repairing these airfoil structures. There remains a need however for a method of refurbishment which yields a well bonded structure having the desired protection against erosion and foreign object damage.